The World as It Used to Be
by Butterflies in Glass
Summary: Everyone takes for granted the word "goodbye." 50 sentence prompt. Wincest. Girl!Sam.


I've never done one of these before, but here, have a fifty sentence prompt!

Feature girl!Sam, Wincest/Weecest (not too young), a male Jessica, random point of views, and AU between seasons seven and eight.

Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize.

.

"The World as It Used to Be"

#1 - **Balloon**

Dean wants to protect Sammy from anything and John thinks it's hilarious watching his son pull his baby sister away from the clown trying to offer her a big red balloon before the crying fest can start.

#02 - **Hero**

For as long as Sam can remember, Dean has always been her hero; when he calls her a vampire, her whole world shatters and she knows even this suicide mission won't make him love her again.

#03 - **Memory**

Sometimes, when Jesse touches her, the memory of her brother's hand against waistband of her shorts comes flooding back, the feeling of fingers burning against her skin in a way her boyfriend can't begin imagine.

#04 - **Box**

Sammy's seventeen, packing boxes before Dad comes home, and Dean keeps rubbing her hips and kissing her neck until she gives up and leaves the shirts forgotten on the floor.

#05 - **Paper**

Bobby watches the two Winchester kids play _rock paper scissors _for who gets first shower and wonders if Sam's realized yet that her brother lets her win on purpose.

#06 - **Snow**

Dean is twenty-eight and she's twenty-four but when he suggests a snowball fight in a deserted apple farm not far outside of Ypsilanti, Michigan, age is forgotten and she's powerless to resist.

#07 - **Wings**

When she finds out that her brother is Michael's vessel, she wonders if he'd have wings like Cas and if he'd still be too afraid to fly.

#08 - **Cold**

It's cold in their motel room and it's been a month since Jesse died and she can't help but feel guilty when Dean crawls under the covers with her and kisses her for the first time in four years.

#09 - **Red**

Samuel looks at Samantha - his granddaughter - and even though she's made up of tan skin and Mary's eyes and face and Winchester's body and hair, all he can see is red the color of blood.

#10 - **Drink**

"You drink too much," she wants to tell them about five times a day, watching her brother and the man she considers a father drown away the world with whiskey and scotch.

#11 - **Midnight**

Castiel comes by to speak to them some time around midnight but stops before he can reveal himself because Dean has Sam cradled in his lap, shaking badly from a nightmare and in his repaired mental state, he sees that he wasn't able to take away all of the insanity he created a year and a half earlier.

#12 - **Gun**

Sam's been searching for her brother and Cas for six months now without even knowing beyond a doubt where they are and the gun on her bedside table looks more and more appealing by the day.

#13 - **Temptation**

Famine's temptation should be too hard to resist but the look on her brother's face stops her from bleeding the six demons dry.

#14 -** Music**

Even though Sammy doesn't like all of his music, Dean appreciates that the sixteen-year-old will sing along on the days they're alone in the car.

#15 - **Silk**

All the girls Dean tries to use to replace Sammy have skin like silk instead of ridged with scars and hard from muscle hidden by a woman's physique; he wants solid and gentle, not flimsy and rough.

#16 - **Cover**

Sam sees right through his cover time after time, deep down past the outer layer of gruff manliness and the softer under layer left specifically for her and into that dark, empty part of him that she can never even begin to fill.

#17 - **Promise**

Mary listens as her son says, "I'm always gonna be there for Sammy!" and doesn't understand she just witnessed the strongest promise ever made.

#18 - **Dream**

The moment Samantha Winchester enters her kitchen, all five foot, six inches of her, Lisa knows that her past year with Dean was a dream she's about to wake up from.

#19 - **Candle**

Bobby knows that his kids can't keep coming back forever, that their lives are like a candle that can be lit again and again but is going to run out of wax eventually.

#20 -** Talent**

Henry Winchester's always prided himself in his talent in reading people but until he finds out that Sam and Dean are his grandchildren - brother and sister - he thought they were a young couple in love.

#21 - **Silence**

It's the constant silence of Dean being gone and her solitary search to get him back that renews a more mild form of her old insanity, flashbacks licking at the corners of her vision until one day a gentler Lucifer is there, running his fingers through hair until she falls asleep.

#22 - **Journey**

Their lives are one big journey across America, no place of their own to rest or state to call home because they left Kansas behind them long ago.

#23 - **Fire**

When they're very young, he and Sam share the same bed and Dean feels guilty every time one his nightmares about Mom and the fire wakes up his baby sister before the sun even has a chance to rise.

#24 - **Strength**

She knows they all think she doesn't have the strength to do this and Hell, maybe they're right but she sees no other option so if there's even a chance that she can throw Lucifer back into the cage, she's more than willing to try.

#25 - **Mask**

"Just _talk _to me," she says to her brother, swallowing back tears, but Dean just turns away, his carefully constructed mask reforming across his face.

#26 - **Ice**

Dean's still sore from the latest hunt and even though he tries to hide it, Sammy comes to him with ice packs and chapped lips, ready to kiss it all better.

#27 - **Fall**

For Castiel, the Fall is long and painful but being around the dysfunctional duo of Sam and Dean Winchester makes it a little more bearable.

#28 - **Forgotten**

After the disaster of Purgatory, Dean had forgotten what dealing with human insanity is like and doesn't realize until he's got the squirming, skinny mass that is his Sammy wrapped in his arms that raising his voice even to tell Benny to back off, that he'll scare her in the state she's in, was a terrible idea.

#29 -** Dance**

As much as Sam knows Dean hates "chick flick" moments, she can't help but beg and plead until he puts on a record and dances with her in the library of their new home for the first Valentine's Day they've ever had truly, one hundred percent to themselves.

#30 - **Body**

Jesse thinks he knows Sam's body, knows where all her randoms scars came from and why she's so fit despite being a pre-law major, and doesn't realize that really he knows nothing because everything she says is a lie.

#31 - **Sacred**

They've been through too much to think of anything as sacred.

#32 - **Farewells**

The only time they give real farewells is when Sammy leaves for Stanford and as he sits in Lisa's kitchen with Ben at his side and his girlfriend sitting across from him eating pie, Dean thinks that everyone takes for granted the word "goodbye."

#33 - **World**

Even when the world goes to pieces, Bobby thinks that the best things out there are his unofficial son and daughter arguing on the couch about licorice and popcorn and the way, despite all the guilt she carries, Sam's entire face manages to light up when she sees him enter the room.

#34 -** Formal**

Hearing the doctor in the psych ward dub the two of them "codependent" sounds so formal and _final _that Dean is forced to wonder if their unconventional, immoral relationship is more poisonous than he thought.

#35 - **Fever**

Dean has a fever so Sam forces him to stay in bed, making him soup and tea until she's positive he's all better.

#36 - **Laugh**

John knows he's never been Father of the Year, so every time he makes Sammy and Dean laugh is a moment he has to catalog in the back of his mind to take out and replay on the days he fears that he's forgotten how to make his children happy.

#37 - **Lies**

The number of lies they tell each other is downright wrong and though they can change the outcome of predestined, world-ending events, they can't seems to break their own painful routine.

#38 - **Forever**

"Forever is a very long time, Dean," Sam answers between kisses and genuinely wonders how drunk he must be to even let that thought cross his mind.

#39 - **Overwhelmed**

Mary is trying to hide how overwhelmed she is, but considering that her son and daughter from the future are in the same room with her, telling her that they should never be born, she thinks it's at least a little understandable.

#41 - **Wait**

Haley has always hated to wait for anything but as she watches the creature explode from the shot of the flare gun, she thinks that she should get to working on her patience.

#40 - **Whisper**

Dad's final words, that whisper in his ear, keeps flying around Dean's brain, making him wonder how the hell a father could even say that about his daughter because family is always worth saving.

#42 - **Talk**

Ben can talk a lot and likes the way that Dean will sit there and _really _listen to everything he has to say; he doesn't know that he isn't the first child the man had raised and girls are a lot chattier than boys.

#43 - **Search**

The search for Dean is long and hopeless and Sam knows that drinking demon blood isn't the answer but she's desperate and needs to try.

#44 - **Hope**

Gabriel had no real hope for humanity until he met the Winchesters and even as his brother stabs him, he has faith that fate can change.

#45 - **Eclipse**

It's Thursday when Cas dies, his ruin signaled by a forced eclipse, and Sam manages to ignore her own insanity long enough to watch Dean and see the grief etched into his skin.

#46 - **Gravity**

When they were younger, Dean seriously wondered if Sammy was bipolar because her mood followed gravity's law of what comes up must come down and years later he still isn't convinced she's all right and dandy in the head.

#47 - **Highway**

The highway was their yard, the Impala their home, and in the end, Sam's glad it didn't end up any other way.

#48 - **Heaven**

While they navigate their way through Heaven, Sam steadily becomes more and more confused because no memory without Dean can be considered one of her greatest.

#49 - **Breathe**

Sammy sits half-passed out in the passenger seat as Dean speeds off towards the nearest hospital, and he keeps glancing at her with his heart pounding because after everything they've been through, he refuses to let her die by drowning in her lungs.

#50 - **Lock**

As Lucifer watches the Cage lock above them, he tries to figure out how the Winchesters work and where he and Michael went wrong in the first place.

.

So, I can't say it's my best work, but I'm oddly proud of it. Please review!

Might actually change this into a fully story, or at least a full one shot. Thoughts?


End file.
